


fitzcarraldo

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: unbetaed.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed.

It was a Friday night, and everyone scrambled to flee the room once the meeting ended, in a rush to leave their office to have some fun and destress after a week long of work. Jinhwan should've been among them, but to his utter luck, his best friend Yunhyeong cancelled on him earlier that day.

“You've been sighing a lot. What happened?” A steady voice broke through Jinhwan's musings, startled as he already forgot that he wasn't alone. Hanbin, his direct superior and the only person in their office whom he harbored some sort of discrete aversion because he still firmly believed that he got his position because of his social status and the fact that he's an  _ alpha _ , was sitting comfortably at the other end of the long table, looking at him with inquisitive eyes. 

Despite his initial thoughts about the younger man, Jinhwan showed no signs of hostility towards him. He just kept his distance from Hanbin, and though they've been working together for half a year already, and the fact that he's directly under him, it's the first time tonight that they were alone together.

“Ah, it's nothing Sir.” Jinhwan answered, not forgetting to add the honorifics at the end. He packed his things quickly now, in a sudden need to flee the room too because he wasn't feeling very comfortable being alone with an alpha, even if Hanbin didn't seem interested in him, or in any  _ omega _ for that matter. 

Come to think of it, he never heard about Hanbin being mated, or him ever dating anyone, but it's not like Jinhwan actually cared about what went on his colleagues’ life. Especially not Kim Hanbin's.

“Where are you going now?” Hanbin asked when Jinhwan rose to his feet, his laptop and papers packed neatly in his bag.

“Out, Sir. Office hours are over and I don't feel the need for overtime.” Jinhwan explained calmly, even if all that he needed was to escape the place immediately. He bowed politely, before continuing his way out, almost spilling out a frustrated groan when his name was called once again. 

“Jinhwan, wait.” Jinhwan mentally counted from one to three in an attempt to compose himself, before turning around to face Hanbin again with a practiced smile on his face. 

“Yes, Sir?”

“I'm about to leave too, let's go down together.” Hanbin said as he jogged the small distance between them, smiling at Jinhwan when he's finally beside him, completely oblivious to the turmoil that's brewing inside Jinhwan at the proposition. “Where will you go? Maybe I could drop you off there?”

Jinhwan felt like screaming right then and there. But he's a civilized man, and he didn't want to break away from his  _ friendly _ persona by lashing at his boss, so instead, he conjured up a lie.

“It's okay, Sir. Somebody's waiting for me anyway. Thank you for the offer though.” He politely declined, a little unnerved now when Hanbin continued to follow him until he reached his cubicle. Jinhwan felt conscious, knowing that there were a pair of eyes that were watching him-- Hanbin's scent clouding his senses a bit because he's not used to his smell and he was standing quite near than Jinhwan's liking.

Thankfully, Jinhwan didn't take that long because he had already prepared his things before entering the meeting room earlier, so once done, he grabbed his things and turned around, ready to leave. 

“I'm leaving now, Sir. Have a good night.”

“By someone, you meant a boyfriend?” At Hanbin's words Jinhwan stopped in his tracks, his head still bowed or else Hanbin would've caught his glare. Hanbin, possibly realizing his words, immediately added, “Or a girlfriend?” 

When Jinhwan recovered, he straightened his posture, meeting Hanbin directly on his eyes, ignoring his question and its  _ implication _ . 

“Have a good night, Sir.” Jinhwan repeated, voice as hard as his eyes, before exiting through their door and this time, receiving no interruptions again. 

He immediately went inside the elevator before his knees could buckle under his weight from standing up against an alpha, oblivious to the dejected sigh that escaped his superior's lips.

* * *

"What time will you get home?" 

Jiihwan was asked, halfway through unbuckling his seatbelt. He checked his watch earlier, and he's still got time to spare before he was needed in their office, so he took his time in undoing the stubborn thing.

"I'll be late so yes Yunhyeong, you can bring your one night stand home tonight."

Yunhyeong's groan can be heard simultaneously as the seatbelt unclasped on Jinhwan. It's always such a pain in the ass to remove the seatbelt, but he just kept his complaints to himself because Yunhyeong was kind enough to give him a ride after his car decided to break down on him earlier this morning.

"But, make sure that they were gone before 3AM." Jinhwan continued, undeterred by the glare sent on his way. "And please don't make a mess on the living room. Keep the foreplay in your bedroom."

"Hyung!" Yunhyeong whined, while Jinhwan just laughed at the scandalous look that was given to him. "That was one time! Stop bringing it up every chance that you get!"

"I won't ever forget, loser!" Jinhwan stuck his tongue out, as he dodged Yunhyeong's fist. He laughed freely, feeling quite good despite the earlier frustration when his  _ baby _ Tom refused to start up. He mentally noted to visit the car repair shop when he finally have time to do it, because he can't just keep on tagging along Yunhyeong everyday. He's just lucky that today was Yunhyeong's off day and he needed to be somewhere else that's why he can drop him to his work.

"Whatever." Yunhyeong replied moments later as he rolled his eyes, annoyed. It wouldn't take a genius to realize that he's just acting out.

Jinhwan shrugged, and then he happened to glance at the digital clock on Yunhyeong's radio, surprised that he only had 20 minutes left before 9AM. Time sure ran fast when he's having fun. It's a bit unfair.

Deciding that he'll need to get moving now or else he'll be late, he pulled a bottle of pills along with bottled water from his bag. He popped a couple of pills in his mouth and drank some water with it, and only after he's done did he noticed the change in Yunhyeong's expression.

It's not the first time that Yunhyeong saw him taking the pills, but he still has this worrying look on his face-- which only seemed to deepen when Jinhwan pulled some cream and smeared it on his scent points. Jinhwan, already used to the behaviour, just chucked the worrying bits as a part of Yunhyeong's nature as being a  _ beta _ .

Once done, he packed all his things deep inside his bag and zipped it on the secret compartment, just in case some nosy colleagues would come rummaging through his stuff.

"Must you really do all that?"

Jinhwan took a deep breath, already expecting this question too because it will only take some time before Yunhyeong would voice out his thoughts.

"You know that I needed to. I'll be demoted if they found out that I'm an omega. I worked hard to be in this position, you know that." 

Yunhyeong didn't argue more, instead, he just let out a defeated sigh. Jinhwan's words were true, and Yunhyeong would know better than anyone about his struggles in being judged and discriminated because of his status, as he was the first one that he'd always call to vent out. 

Yunhyeong and Jinhwan had been friends since they were teenagers, which was the time that they both went to Seoul to find better opportunities for themselves and help their family. They first met because they needed to find someone to share a small space to lessen the cost of the rent. They would also always fight because Yunhyeong was a messy and nosy beta, and Jinhwan was the sensitive and defensive omega. That was how they were before, but through years of living together, they learned to understand each other deeply. They now have the means in renting out a separate space for each other because they both secured stable jobs that paid them well, but the familiarity of them living together kept them under a single roof.

Jinhwan wouldn't come this far today if it wasn't for Yunhyeong, and he knew-- quite confident about it too that Yunhyeong shared the same sentiments about him.

"I know but, I'm sorry for you." Yunhyeong reached out to hold his hand in sympathy, but Jinhwan just patted it, because he knew that they can't do anything about it anyway. 

"Yeah, yeah enough of the drama, I'll need to go because I'm going to be late."

Jinhwan smiled one last time, before pushing the car door open. He stepped outside and pulled his bag and suitcase along with it, but when he's about to close the door, Yunhyeong stopped him.

"That's it?" 

"That's what?" 

"What will I get for driving you all the way here?" Yunhyeong was back to his usual playful self, as he wiggled his brows suggestively at him. Jinhwan had an idea on what the man wanted, but he still decided to play dumb about it.

"What do you want?" 

Yunhyeong hummed, pretending to think for a moment, but it's obvious that he already had something prepared judging by the little quirk on his lips. 

"Come on Yunhyeong, I'm going to be late." Jinhwan tapped his foot impatiently, noting that he just needed a solid five minutes to run inside the company and avoid being late.

Yunhyeong laughed, and then he's suddenly puckering his lips at him, making some sort of  _ disgusting  _ and annoying kissy faces that surely pulled a reaction from Jinhwan. The reaction being him slamming the door shut to a now cackling Yunhyeong.

Jinhwan blew his fringe out of frustration, facing the front area as he tried to compose himself. It didn't take a minute before a small smile was creeping at the corner of his lips, because it's really hard to stay mad at someone who was as bubbly and playful as Yunhyeong. 

He was suddenly reminded by the little time that he had, so he quickly knocked on the car window, didn't even have time to wait before it was completely pulled down and then he's pushing his arm inside to flash Yunhyeong the middle finger as his own tailored goodbye note.

Jinhwan ran, but the Gods wanted to test his patience so early in the morning when he heard a very familiar call for him. There weren't any people inside the parking lot because they must be all inside the building now, just like what Jinhwan was supposed to do, so it's almost impossible to pretend that he didn't hear his name being called. Deciding that it'll all be over if he'll just talk to his superior, Jinhwan heaved a deep breath and then he's turning around to face his superior.

"Good morning Sir Hanbin, what is it?" 

Hanbin answered his  _ fake _ smile with a genuine one, (or maybe it's fake too but he's just good at faking it) as he started to walk leisurely to reach where Jinhwan had been standing. Jinhwan was so preoccupied with his usual banter with Yunhyeong earlier that he didn't notice Hanbin's car parked in front of them. Not that he'll know it's Hanbin's car anyway, since he didn't saw him getting off his own car until today. The car was surprisingly simple, as opposed to Jinhwan's initial guess.

Hanbin was surely taking his sweet time walking towards him, and Jinhwan controlled himself from shouting at him to walk faster because they'll be late soon.

Finally, Hanbin arrived in front of him after what seemed like minutes. He didn't look friendly though, but Jinhwan cared more about his precious punctuality streak that will be tarnished if he'll be late today, than the reason why his superior was in a bad mood. 

"That car had been parked for quite some time there. I was surprised when you got off in it." Hanbin thankfully started to walk towards the main entrance of the building, but his pace was still slow for Jinhwan who wanted nothing more than to run now. "Was the one who drove you here, the one that you're seeing?"

The abruptness of the question stopped Jinhwan on his tracks. "Excuse me, what?"

At Jinhwan's answer, Hanbin seemed to snap to whatever trance that he's in because he had the decency to look embarrassed now. 

"I'm sorry, I kept on asking you personal questions. You don't have to feel obligated to answer me though, it's alright,--"

"No, I'm not dating him." Jinhwan cut through his superior's ramble, weirded out with the way he's acting because he had never seen him lose his cool and be this flustered until today. Jinhwan had been seeing new sides, knowing more details about Hanbin and he absolutely didn't appreciate any of it.

Hanbin just stared at him, and Jinhwan was starting to grow uncomfortable because maybe he offended him when he didn't let him finish with whatever it was that he was trying to say earlier. 

Just when Jinhwan was about to apologize so he could break away from Hanbin and start running, Yunhyeong's car slowed down beside them, and with its windows pulled down, said " _ I'm going to claim that kiss once you arrive tonight!" _

In shock at the abruptness of Yunhyeong's appearance, Jinhwan just stood there, gaping as his eyes followed Yunhyeong's car as it continued its way out of the building. When Jinhwan heard a car starting up earlier, he didn't expect that it'll be Yunhyeong's car, and he clearly wasn't anticipating the remark that he'll say before leaving. 

Jinhwan groaned because he can't run after Yunhyeong to whoop his ass, and then his phone had to ring too to indicate that he's already for work. Bad luck after bad luck, and it's only the start of the week.

"Sorry Sir, but I have to go now! I'm already late!" Jinhwan said in a rush, as he ran with all his might towards the entrance, leaving his  _ troubled _ superior alone in the empty parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong meets Hanbin, and concludes that the latter isn't as bad contrary to Jinhwan's usual rants about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im back, I've been working with a whole bunch of stuff before the quarantine happened and now that i have more time, im bavk to writing. please stay safe everyone!

Unsurprisingly, Jinhwan was already late when he arrived inside the building. Hanbin was there with him when he burned lasers at the red mark on his card—the unwelcomed appearance of the offending  _ 'late' _ note after a long time. Jinhwan's mind blacked out and he had muted his surroundings, that's why even though he could see Hanbin's lips move, he didn't understand whatever he's saying. 

They are standing with a considerable distance between them, but Hanbin's scent is filling his senses. He doesn't remember it being this strong when they last rode the elevator together. He's starting to feel kind of heady, but Jinhwan just chalked it up in his heightened annoyance for his superior. Yeah, that must be it.

Jinhwan stared blankly at Hanbin, waiting for him to finish his monologue. He had noted how the younger's expression changed into something unfamiliar, but Jinhwan decided not to dwell on its meaning. The moment Hanbin's lips stopped from moving, Jinhwan excused himself immediately.

Jinhwan released a shuddering breath once he went in on an empty elevator. He half expected Hanbin to follow him inside, but when the man just stood in front of him with the same twisted expression that he had on earlier, Jinhwan shamelessly pushed the close button on his face.

* * *

That is just the start. Small but unfortunate things kept on happening to him once he started to work, and on normal days it would have never bothered him—would just brush it off with a smile, but he’s already in a foul mood to begin with so it just added more fuel to his fire. Nothing seemed to go his way, and by lunch, his workmates began to leave him be because you could almost see him seethe in annoyance. 

Most of his workmates left for lunch, except for him. He’s not really in the mood to socialize and eat, afraid that he’ll redirect his pent up anger on his innocent workmates. They seem to understand that he needed time alone, so when he refused their offer to join them eat, they accepted it without further questions. 

He’s finally alone and has a reason to slack off and relax for a bit. The only available person in their space was someone he didn't really talk to a lot, so Jinhwan was assured that he'll be left undisturbed for the rest of his lunch time. Maybe he'll grab a sandwich or some crackers when he really feels the need to eat, but for now, he's contented with just reclining in his chair.

At least that’s what he thought of. So when he hears the sound of footsteps approaching him while he’s leaning on his chair with his eyes closed, Jinhwan curses internally. So much for achieving inner peace today. 

Jinhwan opens his eyes and sits properly. He turns his monitor on and pretends to work, thinking that whoever is coming his way would just leave him like everyone else when they find him busy. However, universe probably decided to fuck him up today, because out of everyone who works in their floor, it has to be that certain someone whom he absolutely detests.

_ God _ , he hated that scent too.

“You’re staying for lunch?” Hanbin asks, stopping behind him. Jinhwan bit his tongue to keep his sarcastic reply _ ,  _ because even though he can successfully hide his biological identity, his rudeness will surely get him fired.

"Yes, Sir." If it comes out too steely, Jinhwan honestly doesn't really care. He wishes for him to leave immediately though, while he still has the decency to attach honorifics on his replies. 

"Me too." 

Jinhwan  _ accidentally  _ clicked on his mouse too hard, because what was that? How does it concern him? Jinhwan could feel himself shake in rage, ready to explode with another dumb phrase from Hanbin. He doesn't answer him, certain that pretty words won't come out once he opens his mouth. 

"I'll leave you now, don't work too hard." Hanbin says, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Jinhwan untenses his shoulders upon hearing the magic word. "There's food in the pantry, if you feel hungry." 

Jinhwan nods in lieu of a reply, as he waits for the man to vacate his cubicle. Hanbin did so after a couple of beats, and only when he heard fading footsteps, did Jinhwan completely relaxed. 

He still feels a little weird, even though Hanbin's scent has completely vanished and he's left alone again. A thought popped out in his mind as the possible cause for it, but he immediately shut it down. It's still way too early for that. 

When Jinhwan came back to his cubicle after receiving a lengthy phone call from Yunhyeong, he found a nicely wrapped sandwich sitting innocently on his desk. He lifts it carefully, inspecting it. It's from a shop near their company, and judging by how it still feels a bit warm on his hands, Jinhwan suspects that it was placed only recently. 

Jinhwan looks around, but his office mates aren't back yet. He is friendly with some of the cleaning staff, but not to the point of them giving him food. Sunghoon, the other employee who skipped lunch too, is still in the same hunched position, sitting uncomfortably in his chair. He looks straight ahead and finds Hanbin standing near his own office space, talking to someone whom Jinhwan vaguely recognizes as their receptionist. 

Hanbin probably feels the weight of Jinhwan's stare because he's suddenly tilting his head and looking at his direction. 

Jinhwan plops down on his chair with a force that is enough to break it, so surprised that he's visibly shaking. He calms himself down by breathing slowly, before putting the sandwich back on his desk. He leans back on his chair, groaning softly as he feels an oncoming headache. 

Why is Hanbin holding a plastic bag from the same shop where Jinhwan's sandwich came from?

* * *

By afternoon, Jinhwan's assumptions became reality. He has been feeling hot all over—even some of his office mates had noted how he looked a little red in the face. Jinhwan has been going to the bathroom too for every hour, spraying himself more often to cover his real scent from leaking out. He also called Yunhyeong to come and fetch him because there's no way he could use public transportation in his state, and his best friend, like the angel that he is, agreed without any hesitation. 

Jinhwan will always feel bad for troubling his best friend for this, no matter how much Yunhyeong would reassure him that it's all fine for him. He made a mental note to treat him after this all ends.

Luckily for him, his irritation towards his superior allowed him to be productive earlier. He's finished with the reports needed for today, that's why when Yunhyeong texted him that he's already in the parking lot, Jinhwan was permitted to go even if there's still 20 minutes left till 6pm.

Jinhwan jogs towards Yunhyeong when he sees him standing worriedly in front of his car. Their bodies collided as Jinhwan wraps the younger in a tight hug, could hardly care about his case hitting the ground in favor of inhaling a lungful of his best friend's calming scent. He feels hot tears fall from both of his eyes, soaking Yunhyeong's shirt and if the latter isn't in panic earlier, well, he is right now.

"Hyung, hush, it's okay. I'll get you home safely." Yunhyeong reassures, even though his voice is a bit shaky. Jinhwan hears him curse under his breath whenever a wave of tears comes, but he thankfully doesn't ask about his earlier than usual heat cycle. "Please, don't cry. Come on, let's go." 

Jinhwan himself doesn't know why he's crying, but everything is hot and everything hurts and it's so frustrating that he can't do anything about it. They stay like that with Jinhwan sobbing in his arms for a few minutes before Yunhyeong realizes that they'll be stuck in Seoul traffic later if he would just let Jinhwan cling to him. So, with the determination of getting them home faster, Yunhyeong carefully unwounds Jinhwan's arms around him. 

Now that he's looking at his best friend's tear stricken face, Yunhyeong feels his heart break. He knows for a fact that heat cycles would usually turn someone into a lustful mess, but never for Jinhwan's case. He'll hate himself more after going through his cycles. 

"Did you spray a lot before coming down here?" Yunhyeong asks softly, as he brushes Jinhwan's tears away. The older nodded, confirming it, which explains while Yunhyeong could hardly smell him even with the amount of body heat that he's emitting.

"Okay, let's go." 

"Jinhwan-ssi?" 

Yunhyeong could feel Jinhwan grow rigid in his hold, as they both stopped on their tracks. Jinhwan still has his back towards the man, but Yunhyeong figured he already knew who it was. 

"Are you alright?"

Yunhyeong turns his attention away from the nameless man, to look at his best friend. Jinhwan begins to shake, so Yunhyeong squeezes his hand softly to reassure him that he's there with him. The older man forces a nod, but the man doesn't look too convinced.

Yunhyeong makes a quick scan on the stranger, before sending Jinhwan wordlessly inside his car. The older isn't clearly in the right state to talk to anyone, more so with someone from their office given how he's still trying hard to cover his identity. 

After assuring Jinhwan that he'll be back in a bit, Jinhwan mutters a name so familiar it finally made sense why he reacted like that. 

Yunhyeong turns the AC on, before closing the car door softly and walking towards the worried looking man.

"So, I assume you're going to talk about work? Please tell it to me, and I'll relay it to Jinhwan hyung later."

"A beta." 

Yunhyeong squints his eyes, but he doesn't say anything back because the man doesn't look like he's mocking him. In fact, he sounds bewildered. 

"I didn't know that he's with a beta." 

This man thought he's with Jinhwan. Normally, Yunhyeong would have explained that they're almost like brothers so that isn't really possible, but not right now when there's still more pressing matters that he needed to attend to. This man is wasting his time.

"The work." Yunhyeong emphasized by pointing at the folders in his hand. The man snaps out from whatever thought's he's having, as he now looks mildly embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry. I'm Kim Hanbin, and Jinhwan-ssi is in my team." 

"I know." 

Hanbin seems taken aback at his curt reply, but he doesn't say anything to address it. Instead, he proceeds to give him folders that he's holding, while explaining that Jinhwan left it on his desk earlier. There's also papers from other companies that he needed Jinhwan to look into, and additional instructions will be sent to him tonight via email. 

Yunhyeong nods, taking it all in, and he's ready to walk away and leave when he's interrupted again.

"Is he really fine?" 

Yunhyeong follows Hanbin's line of sight, and now they're both looking at his tinted windshield. So far, aside from the little hiccup earlier, Hanbin isn't what he's envisioning him as, based on Jinhwan's stories about him.

"He's sick. He probably won't be able to come to work tomorrow."

Hanbin eyes widen, and the worry that wafts on Yunhyeong's senses is a little overwhelming that no amount of pretending could have done that. He's genuinely worried, and it's confusing Yunhyeong why. Judging from Jinhwan's stories, they're not really close, nor on speaking terms that would warrant his concern. 

"I'll notify HR. He could take a few days off." 

Yunhyeong nods, and as if to test something, he says, "Jinhwan hyung isn't my boyfriend." 

The corner of Yunhyeong's lips lifted upon seeing and smelling Hanbin's reaction. He walks to his car with a new discovery in mind, opening his car door and taking the driver seat without looking back at the dumbstruck male.

" _ This is interesting."  _ Yunhyeong thinks, as he schooled his expression into something much more neutral, before starting his car.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bobby will finally make an appearance on the next chapter! finally argh

**Author's Note:**

> inaccurate depiction of ABO ig.


End file.
